℃maj9
|type = Álbum |artist = ℃-ute |japanese = |released = 23 de diciembre, 2015 |Last = "COUNTDOWN JAPAN 13/14" Shutsuen Kinen! ℃-ute 12/30 Setlist Album Mini Compilation Album (2013) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, CD+BD |recorded = 2013–2015 |label = |Single1 = Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin |Single2 = Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all |Single3 = The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) |Single4 = I miss you / THE FUTURE |Single5 = The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare }} ℃maj9 (pronunciado C Major Ninth) es el noveno álbum de ℃-ute. Salió el 23 de diciembre de 2015 en 3 ediciones: 1 regular y 2 limitadas. La edición limitada A incluye un DVD de su concierto del 29 de mayo de 2015 en el LIQUIDROOM ebisu en Tokio, de su ℃-ute Naruchika 2015 Tour. La edición limitada B incluye una colección de sus MVs en Blu-ray. Tracklist CD Tracklist #℃maj9 #Iron Heart (アイアンハート) #Otoko to Onna to Forever (男と女とForever; Hombre y Mujer y Siempre) #Jounetsu Ecstasy (情熱エクスタシー; Éxtasis Apasionado) #Digitalic→0 (LOVE) (デジタリック→0 (LOVE)) #Urayanjau (羨んじゃう; Envidia) #Yokaze no Message (夜風のMessage; Mensaje del Viento Nocturno) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (都会の一人暮らし) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (愛ってもっと斬新) #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (心の叫びを歌にしてみた) #Love take it all #The Power #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (悲しきヘブン（Single Version）) #I miss you #THE FUTURE #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ (The Middle Management～女性中間管理職～) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (次の角を曲がれ) #Gamusha LIFE (我武者LIFE) #℃maj9 (reprise) ;Bonus Track de la Edición Regular Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (tofubeats remix) (ありがとう～無限のエール～（tofubeats remix）) DVD Edición Limitada A * Naruchika 2015 ℃-ute 5/29 @ Ebisu LIQUIDROOM # OPENING # Kacchoii Uta # Love take it all # MC # The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ # THE FUTURE # The Power # MC # Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ # Sakura Chirari # Wakaretakunai... # MC # Tsugi no Kado wo Magare # Please, love me more! # Namida no Iro # Midnight Temptation # Aitte Motto Zanshin # Tokaikko Junjou # Kiss me Aishiteru # Dance de Bakoon! # MC # Bokura no Kagayaki # Chou WONDERFUL! # MC # SHINES (Encore) Blu-ray Edición Limitada B # Iron Heart (Vídeo Musical) # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (℃-ute Ver.) # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (℃-ute Ver.) Miembros *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Información del Álbum *'Letra:' SHOCK EYE (Tracks #2, #18), Kusano Masashi (Track #2), Miura Yoshiko (Track #3), Nakamura Yoshinori (Track #4), Tsunoda Takanori (Track #5), Kodama Ameko (Track #6), Kondo Kaoru (Track #7), Tsunku (Tracks #8-16), Nakajima Takui (Track #17), NOBE (Track #20) *'Composición:' Nakajima Takui (Tracks #1, #17, #19), SHOCK EYE (Track #2, #18), Kusano Masashi (Track #2), Hoshibe Shou (Track #3), Nakamura Yoshinori (Track #4), Jean Luc Ponpon (Track #5), Watanabe Yasushi (Track #6), Kondo Kaoru (Track #7), Tsunku (Tracks #8-15), Daniel Merlot / Aurelien Poudat / Hyon D / Tsunoda Takanori / Stefan Broadley (Track #16), KOUGA supported by SHOCK EYE (Track #18), KOJI ohba (Track #20) *'Arreglos:' Nakajima Takui (Tracks #1, #19), Kusano Masafumi (Track #2), Suzuki Shunsuke (Track #3, #8), Nakamura Yoshinori (Track #4), Jean Luc Ponpon (Track #5), Watanabe Yasushi (Track #6), Kondo Kaoru, HASSE (Track #7), Hirata Shoichiro (Track #9, #15), Itagaki Yusuke (Tracks #10, #13), Takumi Masanori (Track #11), KOH (Track #12), Yo KEiGO (Track #14), Daniel Merlot / Aurelien Poudat / Hyon D / Tsunoda Takanori / Stefan Broadley (Track #15), Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki (Track #16), soundbreakers (Track #17), tofubeats (Remix) (Track #20) *'Instrumentos de Viento:' Takegami Yoshinari (Track #3) *'Instrumentos de Cuerda:' Crusher Kimura (Track #16) *'Guitarra:' Marty Friedman (Track #4) Actuaciones en Conciertos ;Iron Heart *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ ;Otoko to Onna to Forever *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ ;Jounetsu Ecstasy *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ ;Digitalic→0 (LOVE) *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ ;Urayanjau *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ ;Yokaze no Message *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ Oricon ;Rankings diarios y semanales *'Total de Ventas Obtenidas:' 16,563* Trivia *El álbum fue anunciado en el primer show del ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~, el 17 de octubre. *"Jounetsu Ecstasy" de Nakamura Yoshinori fue una de las canciones del concurso music-ru TV *El instrumental de "Urayanjau" es usado en la introducción y el instrumental de "Digitalic→0 (LOVE)" es usado como intro del Hello! Project Station desde el 27 de enero de 2016 (Episodio #153). Categoría:Álbumes de ºC-ute Categoría:Álbumes de 2015 Categoría:DVDs de 2015 Categoría:Blu-rays de ºC-ute Categoría:Blu-rays de 2015 Categoría:Formación de 5 miembros Categoría:DVDs de ℃-ute Categoría:℃-ute en:℃maj9